1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water separator, and more particularly to a centrifugal water separator for mop.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional centrifugal water separator for mop in accordance with the prior art comprises separating trough mounted in a bucket for receiving a head of the mop during separating water. A driving device is mounted in the bucket for driving the separating trough in a high speed for providing centrifugal force to the head of the mop.
However, the conventional centrifugal water separator uses a warm gear to directly and laterally drive an axle that is longitudinally connected to the separating trough such that the axle needs to load a side stress. Consequently, the separating trough is unstable during being operated such that the use life of the conventional centrifugal water separator is shortened.
In addition, the stagnant water may splash out of the bucket to wet the user's pants pollute the floor during separating. It is an inconvenient design and needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional centrifugal water separator for mop.